gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw: Series History
This article details the series history for The Claw. The Days of No Return "I came to realize that our lives themselves don't mean very much at all. What is meaningful are the things which our lives give birth too, namely our dreams." - The Claw to Wendy Walking through the garden, a bread roll roll's to Wendy's feet from a slope and she picks it up. A man above apologizes and she hands it back to him. She sits with him and he asks her where her family is. She tells him she's on her own. Wendy tells the man she was travelling but isn't anymore. He asks her if she will return home but she is unsure. Wendy is at a loss of what to do after her conversation of Michael. She thinks back at all her adventures and doesn't believe she has grown at all. Considering her brother has changed, she feels like she hasn't at all. She hoped Van would tell her what to do but he didn't. The man tells her about the Sky Garden and how it is teaming with life. He tells her that what is the most meaningful in our lives is our dreams. He tells Wendy that he has a small dream that gives him the strength to live day to day. He tells Wendy that perhaps her brother has found a dream to live for, and that perhaps she isn't sad but jealous about her brothers new focus. She can only see things from her own perspective so the Man thinks she isn't open minded enough. She questions the man about how can everyone get along when they all think differently. He tells her that all people must share in the same dream, one that is so big that all fears would fade away. He then apologizes for speaking out of turn, but Wendy actually feels a bit better. She asks him to explain his dream some more. He tells her that he desires to create a world in which everyone can know peace. A moment later, Wendy is startled when she feels a loud rumbling, but spends some time with the Man. The man is pleased when Fasalina appears, bringing him his prosthetic claw. Wendy realizes the man is The Claw himself, and is terrified to be face to face with him. Before anyone can react, Ray appears in the skylight, and attempts to shoot The Claw. Dream in Progress Fasalina: "Comrade! You haven't been hurt have you?" The Claw: "You needn't worry about me. I still have much to do with the remainder of my time. I won't be dying today." - Fasalina and The Claw after Ray's failed attack. Attacking from the skylight above the Sky Garden, Ray attempts to shoot The Claw but is stopped by a flock of birds that get in the way, He descends the skylight on a wire and tries to shoot him again, but is stopped by Fasalina, who knocks him down with a staff. Joshua and Wendy are also at the scene, and Joshua runs to Ray's side but Ray pushes him away. The Claw asks Ray if he has a dream, and Ray tells him it is to kill The Claw. The Claw is impressed. The Claw thinks it's wonderful that Ray has such a strong dream. He is curious as to why Ray wants to kill him. Ray screams that it was because The Claw killed his wife, Shino. The Claw tries to reason with Ray, saying that Shino is still alive within Ray. He offers Ray a partnership with the Original Seven, noting Ray's abilities. Ray rejects the offer and launches another attack, only to be blocked by Fasalina. He manages to knock her aside and takes another shot at The Claw. Joshua jumps in front of the bullet saving The Claw, as he wants to stop Ray becoming a murderer. Fasalina subdues Ray and The Claw approaches him, noting that Ray's dream cannot kill him. He makes the same offer again to Ray, saying that if they share in a dream they can achieve harmony together. The Claw helps Ray stand up and Ray smirks, noting he has The Claw where he wants him. He summons his armor, Volkein, to help The Claw remember his wife. The Claw remembers, noting that Volkein was created to serve his dream. As Shino created Volkein, that means that Shino is alive within The Claw. This enrages Ray who tries to kill them both with Volkein's gun, but the bullets are deflected by Saudade of Sunday, who swoops down ans rescues The Claw and Fasalina and flies away. Landing far away from Zonnet Junction, The Claw learns from a subordinate that Gadved has died fighting Van. The Claw mourns him, and thanks Gadved for his support.